Who Knew
by SkyTate
Summary: After Bridge break up with Sky, he can’t sleep at all. So the only thing he has to do is think…
1. Who Knew

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Who Knew

**Summary: **After Bridge break up with Sky, he can't sleep at all. So the only thing he has to do is think…

**Note: **I think that this story can be the start of a new one…. But I'll think about it. Let me know your opinion on it

* * *

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
**_

I can't sleep again. Damn. It was 5 weeks ago but still I can not think of him. He was so mad with me. But I don't blame him. Anyone would have had the same reaction. God how stupid I am!!

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**_

I still can hear those words… 3 horrible words. "I hate you…" he was crying when he said those things. I hurt him deeply. If Only I could turn back time… I wouldn't gone to that damn party. **_  
_**

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**_

It was a stupid contest. Well… not so stupid. It was a drinking contest. The only thing I remember of it was that I won. Yeah… and the price was a drunken me that made a fool of himself**_  
_**

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**_

I've done a very bad thing. While I was drunk I kiss a pair of beautiful and soft lips. I thought they were sky's lips. But I was wrong… you don't even know how much I was**_  
_**

_**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
**_

After realizing what I've done… it was too late. Sky saw me and he run away after he said that words

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**_

I try to explain to you everything…. But you didn't want to listen to a word I've said to you. You said that you don't want to see me again

_**And that last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling**_

_**My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**_

I make a promise: I will have you back…. No matter what.

* * *


	2. I Belong To Me

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Who Knew

**Summary: **After Bridge break up with Sky, he can't sleep at all. So the only thing he has to do is think…

**Note: **this is sky's side of the stories. As always let me know what you think

* * *

_**It's not that I dont wanna share my life with you baby  
It's just that I'm the one I need to be true to baby  
**__**And I won't give up me to be part of you  
**__**It's not that I dont want to have you in my life baby  
it's just you gotta know that its got to be right baby**__**  
before I open up my heart to you  
**__**I dont need somebody to complete me  
**__**I complete myslef**__**  
nobody has got to belong to somebody else**_

_**I belong to me  
I don't belong to you**__**  
my heart is my posession**__**  
I'll be my own reflection**__**  
I belong to me**__**  
I'm one not half of two  
**__**and if you're gonna love me**__**  
you should know this baby**__**  
I belong to me ** _

_ Jessica Simpson – I Belong To Me_

I don't wanna believe it. Why me? I thoght i was a good boyfriend... but he cheated on me with that cadet that i don't eaven know he ever existed.  
All started when i let him go to that damn party. At first i told him that i wasn't gonna go after him... works staff as always. That night i finished my works a lot early so i decided to make a surprise to him by going to the party. So i went to our room and made myself presentable. I was nervous like on our first date. He always make me like this.  
When i arrived at the party i thought i was gonna surprise him, but he was the one that surprise me. I saw him while he was kissing another guy and i felt my heart sank. Tears start built in my eyes as i walked over him. When i saw me he started to panic so i sayed to him some words that i never thought i would sayed to anyone "I hate you..." after that, you've done everything to let me know your explenation, but i don't wanna hear to a word you wanna say to me.  
You hurt me a lot like anyone ever done before, neather when i foud out that Mirloc have killed my father. I don't know if i can face you again. When i look at you your eyes always say how sorry are you. But i can trust you, or at least i don't wanna do it.  
What if i trust you and make the same mistake? Who can tell me that you're true sorry and you'll never gonna do it again? God i'm so confused right now... i don't know what i have to do. I've no idea on what i have to o when something like this happen.  
Wait... maybe i've no ideas. But i know who can help me on it...


	3. Inside Your Heaven

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Who Knew

**Summary: **After Bridge break up with Sky, he can't sleep at all. So the only thing he has to do is think…

**Note: **As always let me know what you think

_**I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes**_

_**I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven **_

_ x Carrie Underwood – Inside Your Heaven x_

sky walks on the rooftop to thing about everything: his life, his work and expecially bridge. He wants him back so badly that he can do everything for him. Even die.

sky? What are you doing here?

He turns arond and find the love of his life standing there. "He looks so good as always" he thinks

**S **Bridge?... well.. how are you?

**B** pretty well if you don't menction the fact that i haven't sleep at all in the last week because of you but i'm preatty good. And you?

**S **i'd like to say good but i can't. I'm devasted without you

**B **well you don't seems like it a lot. Last week you didn't want me at all in your way!!

**S **you don't know how sorry i am for trating you so bad! Please forgive me!

Sky looks in bridge's eyes with all the love he can gives

**B** i...i... i'm sorry sky but i don't know if i can..

he starts to walk away and sky falls on his knees with tears in his eyes

**S** please... forgive me... (sky cries watching bridge leaves suddenly he has an idea)

**S **bridge i love you so much!!!!!!!!!! (he scream to bridge)

bridge stops suddenly and turn around to look at sky. He wait a moment and run to him

**B** sky i'm sorry! I love you so much to let you go away!

**S** oh bridge! You don't know how happy i am to hear this. Forgive me!

**B** i think i can do it... i love you so much my big teddy bear

**S** i love you to bridge...

sky kiss bridge tenderly on the lips. Bridge rest his head on sky's sholder and close his eyes. Now he has back his heaven. He can't live without sky's love. Now that he has all this back maybe he can have a long sleep. Well... maybe

The End

* * *


End file.
